Protéger sa Famille quel qu'en soit le prix
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Voici un autre ressentie du 99 de mon PDV avec mon personnage. Centré surtout sur Mathieu/Alice.


OS basé sur du Mathieu/Alice, je tiens à préciser que cela se passe pendant et après de 99ème épisode donc autrement dit le final de la saison 5. Ce qui ne l'ont pas vu, s'abstenir pour éviter des SPOILS merci.

 _ **Disclamer : Les Personnages/Personnalités d'SLG sont à Mathieu Sommet et Alice est à moi.**_

La jeune femme était contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, fixant le plafond avant d'être sortie de ses pensées. C'était bizarre que tout soit calme d'un jour au lendemain. La jeune femme posa sa tasse Tardis dans l'évier et décida d'aller voir dans l'appartement si Mathieu ne se trouvait pas quelque part. Elle fit d'abord le tour de l'étage. Personne dans l'Antre, ni dans la Grotte. Personne au Pays de la Rhubarbe ni des jeux vidéos. Mais putain! Où est qu'ils sont passé nom de dieu!

Puis, elle décida d'aller voir en bas et ce qu'elle ne vit pas quand elle a été voir la haut c'était le chapeau avec le badges de Kirby présent par terre sur le sol. D'un coup, les pensées de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle attrapa le chapeau et l'enfila pour retrouver du courage avec un petit fond sonore de Zelda et attrapa son téléphone voyant sur les réseaux sociaux ce Hashtag : #AuRevoirSLG, avant de commencer les recherches GPS du smartphone de Mathieu. Elle avait une boule d'appréhension avant d'avoir enfin le lieu. Elle prit sa veste, une arme à feu qui était placé dans une cachette made by le Patron et fila sans plus tarder.

* * *

Dans le théâtre ou Mathieu était présent et surtout ligoter face au Docteur Frederic et aussi à l'homme Masqué. Ce dernier, l'homme au masque rappela deux fois le Docteur quand Mathieu avait demandé une bière pour se rafraîchir se retrouvant ainsi seul avec sa victime et laissant ainsi place au.

-SHOWTIME ! s'écria l'homme en jetant le masque.

Puis, une musique se fit et une introduction. Et l'homme rejoignit sa place en face de Mathieu avant de commencer à discuter.

-Allez, tu doit bien avoir une question.. Aller !

-Bah je sais pas, pourquoi le masque gros ! demanda Mathieu sous l'emprise du Hippie.

L'homme s'expliqua avant de dire qu'il était un peu comme Tony Stark dans le MCU 'Marvel Cinématic/Comic Univers) avant de faire un petit reportage et de se faire couper la parole par le youtubeur. Celui la révéla alors qu'il n'avait pas lâcher Mathieu pour son plus grand bonheur et aussi de faire une comparaison entre un lion et une antilope.

-Mathieu, il va nous tuer... se plaignait le Geek

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants n'est ce pas?

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tués dans votre asile ? demanda Mathieu.

-Touché !

L'homme continua de discuter avec Mathieu avant de critiquer un peu l'émission du schizophrène et de lui montrer une vidéo très rare à trouver sur le net. Car oui, il savait comment faire craquer le Youtubeur. Puis l'homme masque répondit alors que cette personne était morte après une description qu'il donna à Mathieu qui était en mode "What the..." et perdu totalement. Et il précisa que la personne morte était sa soeur.

Alice quand à elle était sur la route. Elle avait put trouver le signal GPS du téléphone de Mathieu. Le stress lui montant peur de retrouver son ami mort. Les idées pas tellement claire. C'est alors qu'elle se gara rapidement avant de courir vers la pièce du hall et d'entrée par la porte des visiteurs.

-Vas-y gamin essaie un peu d'me plomber! s'exclama Mathieu en fixant le canon de l'arme.

Son intervention se fit remarquer. Mathieu avait l'arme pointé sur lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses pensées étaient claires. Elle se mit à courir, à travers les chaises et tables avant de se jeter devant Mathieu et donc de se prendre la balle dans la poitrine non loin du coeur.

Le bruit retentit. Mathieu ouvrit les yeux avant de voir une ombre devant lui.

-Alice !

La jeune femme avait les yeux fermer avant de les ouvrir lentement avant de tousser un peu de sang et de fixer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Tu l'aura pas... une seconde fois... , réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux respiration saccadés par la douleur.

La jeune femme vacilla sur le coté légèrement avant de foutre un coup avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour le frapper en plein visage et ainsi le mettre inconscient. Puis, son instinct était de prendre l'arme qui était là, sur le sol. Les voix dans tête lui disait de la prendre et de le supprimer comme ça, Mathieu serait tranquille. Mais la voix qui fut plus forte c'était celle de Mathieu qui s'était réussit à se détacher, enfin! Le chapeau Kirby qu'Alice portait tomba lourdement sur le sol lors de l'impact de balle dans le corps de la colocataire.

-Alice ! ne le fait pas ! s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre de manquer de tomber. Elle se fit rattraper par Mathieu qui la garda contre lui posant une de ses mains sur la plaie pour faire pression.

-Comment tu m'a trouvé? Demanda le youtubeur.

-Localisation GPS. La technologie de nos jour c'est pratique... répondit la jeune femme en faisant une mine douloureuse.

Sans plus Tarder Mathieu attrapa le Sony Xpéria (Ceci n'est pas un Placement de produit, je n'en ai pas besoin) et fit le numéros des urgences. Il donna l'adresse du lieu où ils se trouvaient et raccrocha.

-Les secours vont pas tard...

-Quelle scène pitoyable que vous faites à tout les deux... fit la voix de l'homme qui tenait l'arme en joug vers Alice. Si je la supprimait comme tu as tué ma soeur Mathieu !

-Un conseil gamin, fit-il sous le Patron en mettant sa coloc derrière lui, ne t'approche pas de ma gamine.

Tout se passa si vite. L'homme au masque était face contre sol, baignant dans une marre de sang. C'était le type au tatouage d'Illuminati. Il avait tiré depuis un endroit bien secret dans le type de l'homme qui allait abattre pour la seconde fois Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

Alice était en salle de réveil, elle était encore bien comateuse. Elle se releva faiblement sur ses coude avant de gémir un petit cris douloureux qui se suivit d'une grimace. La porte s'ouvrit sur un corps du service médical qui venait aux nouvelles de l'état de santé de la patiente. Il prit les mesures générales avant de laisser entrer le youtubeur qui était encore sous l'effet d'il y a maintenant trois jour.

-Mathieu ?  
-Contente de voir que tu aie bien Alice.

La jeune femme sourit avant de sentir les larmes couler. Ce dernier alla la voir et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de la caler contre lui et surtout son odeur.

-Je suis là.. Je suis là.. dit-il d'une voix calme et posée pour la rassurer.

Puis, doucement il saisit le menton d'Alice pour qu'elle le regarde avant de déposer sur les lèvres rose de la jeune femme un baiser. Bien sur, il baffait intérieurement le Patron ou le Geek pour pas qu'ils prennent le dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathieu se retira des lèvres de la jeune femme qui se cacha alors contre son t-shirt avant de s'endormir de fatigue, encore sous morphine, contre lui. Mathieu ôta son chapeau pour le poser, sans la réveiller, sur la tête de la jeune brune.


End file.
